The Underrated Classics Part 3: The Secret of NIMH
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: So when Hogarth, Tut, and Dexter head to the Fitzgibbons Farm they meet a young field mouse named Mrs. Brisby. When her son becomes deathly ill they seek the help of the Rats of NIMH to save her son. But little do they know an evil tyrant will try to overthrow the rats. Can they stop him and save the rats? Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Fitzgibbons Farm**

**Finally I have made the story I have desperately wanted to make. A crossover based off The Secret of NIMH one of my all time favorite animated movies. Stick around because there will be surprises**

Hogarth, Dexter, and Tutenstein were in their band room again playing some new songs and finishing a good one.

"Well I the pharaoh believes that that was how you say awesome." "There you go Tut you finally were able to get some modern language right" Hogarth said. "Dexter how do you think we did", Tut asked? "Well I think we did well but we need to find someone to sing the songs you know."

"Yeah but who, we all know Cleo can't sing that well", Hogarth said. "I heard that", Cleo said as she wandered into the room.

"Cleo how many times do we have to tell you not to come in while we're practicing", Dexter said.

"It's fine Dexter, she's allowed to come in", Tut said.

"Thanks Tut, anyway I came to tell you guys we're still thinking of a new dimension to stop at will you come take a look."

"Sure." The three guys went to the control panel and looked at the options of new dimensions to visit.

"What's this new one that just popped up" Tut said.

"It says Fitzgibbons Farm in Pennsylvania", Hogarth said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go Tut said as he hit the button."

"Tut don't hit that button we'll crash" Hogarth said but it was too late they already crashed into a garden patch somewhere in a field and everyone was knocked out cold.

When they came to they found the ship had been broken.

"Tut you idiot why I oughta" Hogarth yelled but Dean who had just came in restrained him.

"It's alright Hogarth we can fix up the ship in no time."

"Well I guess the best thing we can do is try to explore the field and see what we can find" Hogarth said. "Okay then Dean and I will stay here and try to fix it up" Cleo said.

"And I'll stay and help them" Tut said.

"Oh no you don't dead boy," Hogarth said grabbing Tut by his bandages.

"You're coming with me and Dexter as punishment for crashing the ship."

"This is blasphemy I am the pharaoh and everything I say goes."

"Well not this time dead boy Dexter said you're coming with us you got it."

"Fine", Tut said begrudgingly as they set out into the field.

_So they're going to go out into the field and they will meet Mrs. Brisby. I need a request from anyone who can help me. Anybody here who's a deviantart drawer I'd like to ask a favor. Can any of you draw pictures for the stories? I'd like to make them into sort of a comic book but I need pictures for that. Anyone who is from deviantart and can draw pictures for this write it in your review and I'll get right back to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Mrs. Brisby and Her Family**

"Geez Louise we're as small as mice", Hogarth said.

"Apparently we shrunk when we transported ourselves here", Dexter said. "Well I think it's very, how you say, cool", Tut said. "Anyway let's go look around."

After a couple minutes of walking they heard some noise coming from the pond up the walkway. They then discovered that a giant cat was trying to attack a mouse.

"Oh no we gotta help that mouse."

"Dexter and I will make a distraction and Tut you ambush the cat with your scepter. "

"Right."

Hogarth and Dexter jumped in and started shouting towards the cat, "Hey you big furball over here, Looky, Looky!"

The cat saw this and went their way Tut jumped behind the cat and zapped him with the scepter. "Take this you fur covered demon!" The cat was zapped and in fear ran back to the farm house in the distance.

"I wonder where that mouse went," Dexter said.

"I'm not sure", Hogarth looked at his feet and found an envelope on the ground "hey guys I found something here. "

"What is it," Tut asked. Hogarth picked up the envelope, opened it, and saw powder inside of it. "This is medicine, Hogarth stated, that mouse must have dropped it while running from the cat come on let's find that mouse and return this medicine."

They walked looking for the mouse. While walking by a mill they heard what sounded like crying and went into the mill to find where the sound came from. Sure enough when they walked in they saw the mouse they were looking for. This mouse was a girl who was wearing a ruby red cloak and was quietly sobbing.

"She looks upset, Dexter said, let's walk over, and talk to her to see what's wrong."

Sure enough they walked over to her and quietly looked at her.

"Excuse me miss what's wrong are you hurt," Hogarth asked.

"No that's not the reason I'm crying," the mouse responded in choked tones."

"Well what's wrong then" Tut asked her.

"I lost my son's medicine," she said as she started sobbing again.

"No, no don't cry, it's okay did you say you lost medicine" Dexter asked.

"Mm-hmm" she said while still crying.

"Well we think this might be what you're looking for"

Hogarth said as he handed her the envelope. She looked up, saw the envelope and in a second she smiled. "That's it Timmy's medicine" she said taking the envelope. She looked at Hogarth and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you so much."

"Okay, okay stop you're hugging me too tight" Hogarth said.

"Oh my, I'm sorry" she said as she pulled away but gasped when she saw the three of them.

"What, what is it" Tut asked.

"You're humans aren't you?"

"Don't be scared of us we're harmless," Dexter said.

"I'm sorry for acting like that."

"Don't be we always get that response."

"What're your names?"

"I'm Hogarth."

"I'm Dexter. "

"I'm Tutankensetamun," Tut was about to say but Dexter and Hogarth covered his mouth and both said "he's Tutenstein but we call him Tut."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you three I'm Mrs. Brisby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Brisby" Hogarth said to her.

"Thanks again for finding my son's medicine for me I have to go home now" she said.

"Well do you mind if we can escort you there just in case the cat shows up again" Tut said.

"Why yes that is very kind of you." They walked out of the mill where they could see Mrs. Brisby more clearly. She was a very beautiful mouse with a slim figure, flawless features, and beautiful periwinkle blue eyes wearing a tattered red cloak. "Lead the way Mrs. Brisby," Dexter said.

"Okay".

As they walked they talked about certain things. "So how did you get caught up with that fur-ball back there" Hogarth asked?

"Oh you mean Dragon well I found this crow named Jeremy tangled up in string, after I finished untangling him and he left Dragon approached. I evaded him and ran into the mill where I heard a struggle going on outside."

"That was probably us" Dexter said "we fought him off to get him off your back."

"You did that for me, that is so kind of you, I just don't know how to thank you." Mrs. Brisby said with absolute gratitude.

"Pardon me for asking but what is that medicine you have there for" Tut asked?

"It's for my youngest son Timmy."

"What's wrong with him Mrs. Brisby is he sick" Hogarth asked?

"Yes unfortunately he caught something called pneumonia."

"Pneumonia," Dexter said nervously, "that sounds awful."

"Yes and moving day will come soon and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe we can help you out with that" Hogarth suggested.

"Really you would do that."

"Of course we like to help people out it's what you would call our specialty."

"Thank you Hogarth you are a very kind boy" Mrs. Brisby said with a warm smile.

"Aw shucks I'm speechless." Hogarth couldn't tell what it was but for some reason he felt somewhat attracted to Mrs. Brisby. He was attracted to her beautiful features and how sweet and kind she was. He brushed the thought aside and continued walking.

"Excuse me Tut but why are you covered in bandages," Mrs. Brisby asked. Tut nervously tried to think of something.

"Well I um."

"He was hurt recently Mrs. Brisby," Dexter said.

"Oh my, what happened," Mrs. Brisby asked?

"We were doing a little something and he got hurt," Hogarth explained. Mrs Brisby gasped but Tut cut in and calmed her down.

"It's alright though I'm perfectly fine and well alive as it is; I just had a little trouble getting the bandages on correctly." Mrs. Brisby softly giggled and continued walking with them.

They finally reached the Brisby home which was a cinderblock.

"Is this cinderblock your house" Dexter asked.

"Why yes of course" Mrs. Brisby said "come on inside," but as they were heading in they heard yelling from inside.

"Oh no I think Martin got into a fight with Auntie Shrew again" Mrs. Brisby said.

"Wait who got into a fight with who" asked Tut.

"Never mind come on let's go inside." They went inside and found a shrew in an oversized shawl and an apron on the floor yelling.

"Martin! "Auntie Shrew what's going on?"

"Indeed."

"Please come back inside" Mrs. Brisby calmly tried to persuade her.

"Not for a king's ransom I have just one thing to say that child is a brat." "Yes I will speak to him."

As The Shrew was about to talk she saw the three boys and gasped."Who are these three?"

"Don't worry Auntie they helped me while I was out" Mrs. Brisby said. "These three boys are Hogarth, Dexter, and Tutenstein."

The three boys waved and smiled politely. The Shrew just gave them a rude look and turned back to Mrs. Brisby.

"I came here to inform you that the frost is off the ground and moving day is at hand, prepare to move your very, very odd family, good day."

The Shrew left the house in a huff.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Hogarth said irritated.

"Well children now you've done it" Mrs. Brisby said to three young mice at the stairwell. "Well I guess I should introduce you to my family," Mrs. Brisby said. "Hogarth, Dexter, Tut these are my children Teresa, Martin, and Cynthia, Timmy is in his bedroom sleeping."

"Well hello there kids," Hogarth said in a welcoming tone.

"Hi," Cynthia said.

"Hello," Teresa said.

"Hey," Martin said while moping.

Could you three mind watching my children while I go in and give Timmy his medicine.

"Sure we'll keep them occupied go ahead," Dexter said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Brisby said as she went into the bedroom with a broth in her hands. As Hogarth was playing with little Cynthia he heard an angelic voice singing. Entranced he looked and heard the song coming from the bedroom and walked there. As he pulled back a curtain covering the entrance he saw Mrs. Brisby feeding Timmy his medicine and singing a lullaby to him.

"Hogarth, are you alright," Dexter said following him to the door. Hogarth didn't answer as he walked closer into the bedroom with Dexter and Tut following right behind him. The children followed shortly and they all went over to the bed to see Mrs. Brisby feeding Timmy his medicine. The young boy Timmy was a frail mouse who was very thin and looked terribly ill.

As Mrs. Brisby stopped singing little Cynthia asked her mother, "is Timmy going to die Mommy?"

"No honey he's just very sick."

"What's wrong with him mother," Teresa asked.

"Mr. Ages called it pneumonia."

"When did this Mr. Ages guy say he'd get better," Tut asked?

"Three weeks, I hope." Mrs. Brisby finished singing her lullaby to Timmy as he peacefully fell asleep. "All right children you all go to bed now."

When the children went to sleep Mrs. Brisby along with the boys went back into the living room and started a conversation.

"So this is a nice place you have here," Mrs. Brisby Tut complimented. "Thank you."

"Who was that mean old lady who was here when we arrived here," Dexter asked?

"Oh that's Auntie Shrew the caretaker of the field."

"She doesn't seem very amiable," Tut said.

"Yes sometimes Martin argues with her, but she's very kind and just wants to help."

"Mrs. Brisby I wanted to ask you a couple of questions" Hogarth said, "Why sure Hogarth what is it?" "First off what is your name, your first name I mean?"

"Oh well my first name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth that's a pretty name Hogarth said."

Elizabeth blushed at hearing this. "Do you mind if we can call you that."

"Why sure not at all."

"Secondly who was the father of those children?" Elizabeth sighed sadly and began her story.

"His name was Jonathan Brisby." Elizabeth told her story of how she met Jonathan a couple of years ago, married him, and had her four children with him, they lived a very happy life, great home, beautiful children all of it.

"Lizzie what happened to Jonathan," Tut asked.

"One day he left to do something and never came back, friends of mine told me that he had died so I knew I would have to accept it and move on."

"That must have been awful Lizzie," Dexter said.

"It was Dexter, very terrible." Hogarth looked and saw tears in those beautiful eyes. He wanted nothing more now than to comfort her but instead just offered reassurance.

"Don't cry Lizzie sometimes things like that happen but as we always saw you have to put the past behind you and move forward."

"Your right Hogarth thanks for trying to help me." Elizabeth yawned tiredly. "Well I guess I'll be going to bed."

"Do you mind if we could stay here to sleep, we have nowhere else to go" Dexter asked. "Sure let me get some pillows and blankets for you."

She got them some spares and they made themselves comfortable on the chairs and sofas in the living room.

"Well you boys have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay good night Elizabeth," the three of them said.

While Tut and Dexter fell asleep Hogarth looked into the room and watched as Elizabeth fell asleep in her own bed. He smiled and then gradually drifted off to sleep as well.

_So they finally met Mrs. Brisby. So I just want to point out I'm not going to hook up Mrs. Brisby and Hogarth, but it will be a big part of the stories. Anyway stick around and come out soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Moving Day**

The next morning there was a shaking and rumbling in the field that could be heard from the Brisby home. Elizabeth woke up and heard the noise. Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut also heard the noise and were very irritated by it.

"Hey Hogarth could you tell the neighbors to turn down their music" Dexter said groggily.

"Dex when would mice ever have music." "Wait what I am saying" Hogarth yelled as he jolted awake.

"Shh" Elizabeth said quietly "you'll wake the children."

"Sorry Lizzie." "Come on let's go outside and see what it is." "Good idea."

Each of them went outside and climbed up to a stone that was on top of the Brisby home. "What do you think it is" Tut asked a little nervously?

Just then Auntie Shrew walked up to the four of them. "What did I tell you moving day." "It can't be," Elizabeth said. "It certainly can, I don't suppose you've packed."

"But Ms. Shrew what about Timmy" Hogarth asked? "If she takes him out the chill in the air will kill him."

"Well boy that tractor surely will. Brisby for the last time get your children out of here before it's too late."

Right after she said this the tractor then started up and began to head towards the fields. Auntie Shrew panicked and ran, warning other animals in the field to run for their lives before the tractor took off. Hogarth, Dexter, Elizabeth, and Tut ran back to the cinderblock house and quickly came up with an idea. They ran out of the house again this time with the children (excluding Timmy who was still asleep in bed). The seven of them ran away from the house and ran up to Auntie Shrew.

"Brisby go get Timothy." "Please, take the children out of here" Elizabeth said while panting from running.

Little Cynthia was tugging at her mother's cloak, "Mommy we can't leave Timmy."

Hogarth kneeled in front of Cynthia. "Cynthia, go with Auntie Shrew, we have to try and stop that thing." After saying this, the four friends took off running towards the tractor. "Wait, you're out of your minds, Brisby come back" Auntie Shrew yelled to them.

They came close to the tractor and jumped onto it. "Okay we're on," Tut said. "Here's the plan we need to get inside the engine and disable the fuel," Dexter said. "Elizabeth you follow me," Hogarth said. "Okay."

Elizabeth and Hogarth climbed up closer to the engine but Elizabeth slipped and nearly fell off becoming petrified with fear. "ELIZABETH COME ON YOU HAVE TO MOVE!" Elizabeth didn't respond. "Come on you have to in order to save Timmy." Elizabeth quickly collected herself and grabbed Hogarth's hand as he pulled her up and they found the entrance to where the fuel line was hidden. "Okay we need a sharp object or something to cut the fuel line." Hogarth and Elizabeth looked around until Hogarth found a piece of broken glass. Hogarth quickly grabbed the glass and started cutting the fuel line while Elizabeth tried to pull it out of the socket.

Once the line was cut the whole tractor jumped violently and Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut were thrown from the tractor onto a pile of rocks while Elizabeth held on and shook fearfully. The tractor completely stopped before it hit the Brisby home. Auntie Shrew ran to the tractor and found Elizabeth shaking on the tractor.

The boys got up from the rocks where they fell, fortunately they weren't hurt.

"Oh no Elizabeth," Hogarth ran up to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, are you alright" Hogarth asked worriedly. "Yes I'm not hurt." "Thank goodness you're alright" Auntie Shrew said "come on we have to hide."

The group ran into a tall blade of grass all making sure they didn't have any wounds or anything. "Well at least we were able to stop it and Timmy's safe" Dexter said.

Elizabeth began to weep. "No Dexter he'll come back tomorrow, I wish Jonathan were here." "Well he isn't" Auntie Shrew said harshly.

As Elizabeth was weeping Auntie Shrew yelled at her to stop it.

"You know Ms. Shrew you don't need to yell at her she's been through a lot already" Hogarth said in a loud tone. "Don't talk to me like that young man or I will beat some manners into you."

"It's alright Auntie but what I am going to do," Elizabeth finally said. "We'll think of something" Dexter said "come on let's get back to the house."

"Maybe the Great Owl would know what to do." "Oh no I couldn't do that owls eat mice." "Well we have no other choice we're fighting for Timmy's life" Auntie Shrew said as she walked away. The group went back to the house and tried to think of ideas. Tut almost came up with one.

"Why don't we just find a way to cover Timothy up and move him from there?" "Well genius we don't know if he'll make it or not" Dexter said.

"Elizabeth, pardon me for asking but who's this Great Owl the Shrew spoke of." Elizabeth who was sitting in a chair trying to clear her mind turned her head to Hogarth and after a long pause explained.

"The Owl holds fear over every one of us but he is said to be one of the wisest creatures in the forest."

"Well then why don't we just go to him?" Elizabeth looked afraid at this suggestion and shook her head. "Think about it we just go in get some answers on how to solve this then run away before he tries to hurt us." "That would be a good idea Hogarth but the forest is so far away and we won't get there in time."

"Oh geez well it was worth a thought." "Wait a minute," Tut said. "What is it Tut?" "Elizabeth didn't you say you helped out a crow yesterday; well maybe he can take us." Dexter smiled at Tut's idea. "Tut you are started to become a genius just like me."

At the moment a figure was watching them. "A visit to the Great Owl would be most profitable Mrs. Brisby. Go there now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Great Owl**

After some discussion with Jeremy the crow the group of four we're on their way to the forest while flying on Jeremy's back.

"Nice day isn't it. You see Ms. Briz I told ya you'd like flying" Jeremy said happily.

"I don't know how I let you talk me in to this" Elizabeth responded. "I'm right there with you sister I'm afraid of heights too" Dexter said.

"Well not me Hogarth said I love flying." "Me too" Tut said. "WOO HOO" they both shouted!

"The Great Owl will know everything he's the wisest in the forest." "Owls eat mice" Elizabeth said worriedly. "Well not after dark."

"Lizzie, remember the plan we go in get the information then run away" Hogarth said. "Yes how difficult can that possibly be" Tut said. Dexter joined in; "oh I don't know maybe if we get EATEN FIRST!"

After a couple minutes of flying they eventually reached the forest. They found the Great Owl's lair which was a dead hollow tree. When walking to the entrance Jeremy yelled into the entrance.

"Hello? Hello?" "Well I guess nobody's home we better get outta here" Dexter suggested.

Just then a loud hooting sound came from the tree sending the group flying. After a long pause in which the group was petrified a deep voice was heard from inside the tree.

"Step inside my house, Come inside or go away" the deep voice said.

Elizabeth who was still scared tried to stay still. Hogarth who was ready to face the Owl took Elizabeth's hand and gently walked towards the entrance along with Dexter and Tut.

"Lizzie, remember it's for Timothy," Hogarth said to her. "Yes" Elizabeth responded timidly.

The group walked into the tree slowly walking. Elizabeth bumped into a pile of mouse skeletons and gasped at the horrific sight. Tut did his best to calm her down.

"It's alright." "Come on let's keep moving," Dexter said.

The friends walked deeper into the tree all the while being followed by a giant spider that was watering at the mouth at the sight of what appeared to be its next prey. The friends walked closer and as the spider approached them it was crushed and killed by a giant claw.

The group backed away and looked up in horror revealing a giant owl with eyes that glowed like headlights that was standing above them. The group now fully petrified with fear backed away from the sight.

Elizabeth curled up in a ball and shook. Tut looked away putting his face in his arms. Dexter stood by a wall and looked at the frightening sight. Hogarth closed his eyes preparing for what he thought would be an inevitable demise.

Instead the owl looked at them with its glowing eyes and spoke. "Why have you four come?"

"Please Elizabeth said standing up regaining some courage, forgive us for disturbing you but my son's life is in great danger."

The Owl was distracted for a moment as it devoured a moth that flew into his sight. Hogarth decided to speak up.

"Sir the plow has come early this year and her family is stuck." "She must move her family," the Owl responded.

"Yes I would move but Timothy has pneumonia he can't even get out of bed." Dexter spoke up, "if she takes him out he'll die we have to try and protect him." "You must move to a place where you and your child will be safe from the plow." "Please there must be another way" Elizabeth tried. "There is no other way." Tut spoke angrily to the owl.

"That is blasphemy! She can't move him or he'll die, isn't there any other way where we could move him but keep him safe." "I just said to you there is no other way."

Elizabeth dropped her gaze in despair. "I must bid you good evening miss." "Mrs. Brisby" Elizabeth said to him.

"Brisby, Mrs. Jonathan Brisby" the owl asked while dropping his gaze to Elizabeth's face? "Why yes, Elizabeth spoke up, he was my husband, but how do you know about him?" The owl pulled back. "That is not important however I will say that his name is not unknown in these woods."

Elizabeth's eyes watered in sadness. "Please I'll do anything to save Timmy, anything." "There is a way." Hogarth smiled and was about to yell out but instead quietly responded. "What is your suggestion sir he asked?" "You must go to the rats."

"But I don't know any rats" Elizabeth said confused. "In the Rosebush the Owl said." "Wait I think I saw a Rosebush when we first got here." "Yes it's by the farmhouse" Elizabeth responded.

"Ask for Nicodemus." "Nicodemus" Elizabeth asked curiously? "They must move your house to the lee of the stone." "Sir it's impossible for any rat to move her house it's too large" Hogarth said.

"Yes it may seem impossible but remember this saying my son." "_No matter how difficult something may be, it is never impossible"_. "Well I don't understand but I will do as you say," Elizabeth replied.

"Well it is night and I must go" the Owl said walking towards the entrance. Hogarth, Dexter, Tut and Elizabeth ran up to him as he was about to fly out and he turned to them. "Remember the lee of the stone." The Owl took off into the night.

"What did he say" Jeremy asked. "He told us that we must go to the rats" Tut said. "What rats" Jeremy asked?

The group of four looked on as the Owl flew off into the darkness with one thought he said to them in their minds, the lee of the stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Rosebush**

The next morning Elizabeth, Hogarth, Tut, and Dexter took off to the farmhouse the minute they woke up leaving the children with Auntie Shrew.

They found that the farmer's wife was hanging clothes outside while Dragon the cat was asleep. As soon as they got to the farmhouse they found the rosebush in the center of the yard. "Okay so now what we have to do is find the entrance" Hogarth said.

As they looked for the entrance a figure in a pile of clothes came over. "Ms. Briz the figure yelled before tripping over, oh excuse me pardon me." "Jeremy is that you" Dexter said as he walked over along with the rest of the group. Elizabeth saw this silly sight and reacted to it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Jeremy laughing said to them, "I'm in disguise." "Jeremy, please not now" Elizabeth said to him. "We're trying to find the entrance and these thorns are dense" Tut said while looking for an opening.

"Here let me help you" Jeremy said before pricking himself on one of the thorns. "Ow!" Elizabeth panicked, jumped, and closed Jeremy's mouth.

"Will you be quiet they'll hear you." "Look Jeremy we need to find someone named Nicodemus before the farmer gets the tractor fixed" Hogarth told him.

"I'll keep a look out he said as he jumped into the air but fell back down and got tangled in the thorns.

"Will you Elizabeth said, you're going to get all of us killed."

"I don't see anybody coming."

"Look Jeremy buddy if you really wanted to help us then you'd go away" Dexter said.

"Why that's very brave of the four of you but I can't leave you alone if anything were to happen, think of the children."

"Wait that's it" Elizabeth said.

"Huh what it's everybody said confused."

"Jeremy someone strong should be protecting my children in case that tractor starts up again" Elizabeth said in a very seductive tone. Hogarth catching onto the joke joined in.

"Yeah Jeremy I'll have you know there are some girls that like guys that are good with kids."

"Well how about me" Jeremy suggested.

"Oh would you" Elizabeth asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Yes that would be terrific girls can't resist a guy that's good with kids you know play games, help out."

"Yes that would be great" Dexter said.

"Now whatever you do don't tell them where we are" Tut said to him.

"My lips are sealed."

"Bye-bye" Elizabeth said waving flirtatiously at him.

"Where do you live Ms. Briz."

"By that big stone in the garden just stay out of trouble." "Don't worry, Ms. Briz I love kids and kids love me Jeremy said before leaving."

"Liz where did you learn how to do that" Hogarth asked?

"I always had that touch with boys when I was little" she said.

"Alright let's look for that entrance" Tut said. "Hey guys look I found something" Dexter said.

Dexter found a branch that looked like a switch and pushed it opening a secret door in the Rosebush.

"Good eye Dex" Hogarth commented. "Alright now let's head in and see if we can find these rats."

The four went into the Rosebush and were shocked. The opening to the Rosebush was covered with weird electric vines that flickered with light. The vines covered the entrance where they came in.

"Well I guess we have to find another way once we leave" Tut said. "Alright let's just keep moving" Dexter said.

The four moved on coming to a lit area with a footpath that lead to an arch way underground. After going through that way they came across a beautiful landscape.

"Wow this looks very peaceful" Elizabeth said. "Yes but I can't help but get the feeling that we're being watched" Hogarth said.

As he finished his sentence a giant metal object crashed down in front of them causing the group of four to jump and yell in fright. They looked up and saw a giant rat holding a spear looking at them angrily. The four were paralyzed until Elizabeth spoke up.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Brisby." Fearful Hogarth took over the talking. "We were told to see a man named Nicodemus are you Nicodemus?"

The rat clashed the spear at them causing them to fall onto a ledge. "Please sir whatever we did to make you mad we're sorry but we need help" Tut tried to say.

The rat however swung his spear at them again. "Hogarth he's going to kill us what do we do" Dexter asked scared.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The group took off running with the rat giving them chase until they finally got away. The four ran to a spot and hid there.

"We can't go back now he'll kill us" Elizabeth said. "Well we got to think of something" Dexter said.

Just then they heard footsteps. They gasped and hid behind a wall. "It's probably another rat, what do we do" Tut asked? "I know on the count of three we'll jump out and grab at him" Hogarth said. "I don't think that'll work Hogarth" Elizabeth said reluctantly.

The footsteps got closer. "What other choice do we have? "Ready, one, two, THREE!"

The four jumped out and tackled the figure to the ground.

"Oh great Jupiter get off of me you hooligans" an old grouchy voice said. "Wait I know that voice" Elizabeth said.

"Mr. Ages?"

"Brisby?"

The four got off the man who was revealed to be an old mouse with spectacles and cast on his leg.

"Oh thank goodness it's you" Elizabeth said. "You know this guy" Dexter asked? "Why yes he gave me Timmy's medicine."

"What are you doing here and with these humans" Ages asked and yelled at the same time at seeing the three boys.

Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut held their arms up in the air while Dexter tried to explain. "Sir we're not here to cause any trouble we're here to help her." "Yeah you see the plow has come early this year". Tut said before Ages interrupted him.

"Well then you four better march straight back out the way you came."

"But I can't bring Timmy out the chill in the air will kill him" Elizabeth said. "That's another matter that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Hogarth was about to say something but became angry.

"Wait a minute Mr. Ages." "Yes son" Ages said angrily. "Why didn't you come and help her when you found out the plow was coming." "Well I-I didn't", Ages tried before Hogarth went towards him and grabbed him by the shirt pushing him against a wall in anger.

"You selfish bastard! She came to you for help and you just neglected her," Hogarth yelled as he lifted his arm preparing to punch the old mouse.

Elizabeth jumped in and grabbed Hogarth's hand. "No Hogarth, please don't hurt him" she pleaded.

Hogarth turned to her and softening at her kind expression lowered his arm.

"Come on Hogarth he's not worth it" Dexter said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ages I didn't mean to explode at you like that" Hogarth apologized.

"It's alright son, anyway why are you here Brisby."

"Well we went to see the Great Owl" Elizabeth said. "WHAT you visited the Great Owl" Mr. Ages asked shocked? "Yes and he told me that we should ask for Nicodemus" Elizabeth said.

"Well yes I know Nicodemus."

"Well apparently he lives with the rats" Tut said. "Specifically he's the leader of the rats."

"You know him" Dexter said. "Of course I know him I've known him for a huge part of my life" Ages said.

"Please can you take us to see Nicodemus" Elizabeth asked? Ages was hesitant at first but agreed. "Yes but I hope that you four are telling the truth."

"Sir what about that large rat at the entrance we can't go back there" Hogarth said. "Oh that's just Brutus, he's a little paranoid." "For his sake I hope he's right," Hogarth said to Elizabeth under his breath as Ages lead them to meet Nicodemus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Justin and the Council**

They followed Ages through the cavern as they were reaching the bottom.

"Mr. Ages pardon me for asking but I noticed that you're limping" Tut said after having seen the cast on Ages leg for a while now.

"That will be none of your concern boy" Ages responded. "Forgive me." "Alright we're almost there."

"Now to what you see you all must swear absolute secrecy."

"Okay I guess we can…" "Swear it!"

"I promise."

"You have my word."

"Yes."

"Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye."

"Alright then please follow me."

"It's very dark down here" Elizabeth said.

As they finally reached the bottom the whole room lit up. The room was filled with Christmas lights. Elizabeth gasped at the wonderful sight.

"It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." "I don't know Elizabeth I'm feeling a little nauseous because of these lights" Dexter said.

"Well I agree with her I think they're beautiful" Hogarth said.

"We're almost there, keep following me."

As they followed Ages a figure hiding in the shadows was watching them. The figure stepped out of the shadows and followed right behind them. The figure then jumped out and grabbed Hogarth picking him up while everyone gasped in fright.

"Reveal thy name" the figure said in a deep scary voice.

"Let Me Go, Let Me Go" Hogarth yelled as he kicked, thrashed, and writhed while being held by the figure.

The figure that was actually a young rat wearing a guard uniform laughed and put down Hogarth who pointed at him angrily.

"Don't ever do that again" Hogarth said.

"Okay, okay just a little joke I didn't mean any harm" the rat said to Hogarth.

"Son relax Ages said this is Justin, the captain of the guard."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Justin" Hogarth said shaking hands with him.

"It's an honor as well umm." "Hogarth" he said to Justin.

"Oh well again an honor to meet you Hogarth it's not every day we see a tiny human boy walking around the Rosebush."

"You mean you're not frightened by us." "Of course not if there's anyone our size they have to be friendly." "Well who are the rest of your friends?"

"Well this is Dexter, Tutenstein, and Eliza-umm, Mrs. Brisby."

"Not Mrs. Jonathan Brisby."

"Well I guess you could call her that" Dexter said to him.

"It is an honor and a privilege milady."

Ages visibly annoyed said "if we could dispense with the formalities."

Elizabeth looking at Justin muttered, "How beautiful." "Ma'am" Justin asked her. "Oh the lights they're quite lovely" Elizabeth said a little embarrassed with Hogarth looking slightly disgusted. (**Sorry for that line that sounds against inter-species relationships, I'm not against that.)**

"Why yes they are we've had electricity for four years now." "Five," Ages corrected him.

"Jonathan often spoke of electricity."

"Well we have electricity where we're from, Dexter pointed out, millions of it all over the world."

"But you see our shame is that we're stealing it from the farmer." "Stealing" Elizabeth asked. "That sounds like a crime" Tut said.

"But that is going to change" Ages said.

"What is he talking about" Hogarth asked?

"He means we're working on a plan" Justin said. "I mean we HAVE a plan and this stealing will stop."

"Here we are, hop on the elevator" Justin said. "That's a lamp" Dexter said. "Yes well it's a lamp that we turned into an elevator trust me." "Okay well if you say so" Elizabeth said.

Ages, Elizabeth, Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut hopped into the elevator with Justin following right behind them. "So why did you send for me" Ages said as the elevator descended into the water.

"It's Jenner he's at it again, he's in the council attacking Nicodemus openly."

"That man will be the end to the rats of NIMH" Ages said.

Hogarth who was looking at the outside of the elevator turned and asked. "I'm sorry but who is Jenner?"

"You'll find out soon Hogarth we're heading to the council chamber now."

"There's a council here" Dexter asked. "Of course" Justin said. "You know Dexter when I was pharaoh in Egypt we had a huge council" Tut explained to him. "What's a council" Elizabeth asked? "It's a huge gathering of people to discuss urgent matters" Hogarth explained.

The elevator landed in a room where the water drained around it. The group stepped out of the elevator and onto a platform.

"I'm sorry that we came here at such a bad time, Elizabeth said, I suppose." Justin interrupted her, "no sweet lady you and your friends are welcome here and we tend to take ourselves a little too seriously." "That's not surprising" Dexter said. "Come along now."

They walked towards a chamber where they heard a man yelling angrily.

"The Plan is nothing but folly! A doddering old fool's fantasy! Nicodemus would have us destroy this colony only to lead us to starvation in some wilderness!"

"Good old Jenner" Justin said. "Well I guess we'll probably make a new friend" Hogarth said sarcastically.

The yelling continued as they walked. "Moving to Thorn Valley is a good plan!" "Fie we have everything we need right here! "

The group walked in with Justin and Ages leading the way. Hogarth, Dexter, Tut, and Elizabeth not wanting to be seen, hid behind them as they walked in.

The council chamber was full of rats. The arguing continued further. The main rat continued yelling.

"Hear me the Thorn Valley plan is the aspiration of idiots and dreamers we…" The rat named Jenner stopped at seeing the approach of Justin and Ages. He gave a small laugh. "Welcome back we were just talking about you."

"That's nice Jenner usually you're screaming about us" Justin said. "Who are those four behind your back you know the rules visitors aren't allowed here except when absolutely necessary."

"I would like to present four special visitors one of them being Mrs. Jonathan Brisby." After being seen the group of four bowed courteously to the rats.

One of the rats yelled "Jonathan Brisby is dead!" "She is not one of us and who allowed three humans to be in here with us!" "Send them away!" "Let's get back to business!"

As they yelled Hogarth stepped in and tried to calm everything down. "Now wait everyone. We do not mean any harm. My name is Hogarth and these are my friends, Dexter and Tutenstein.

"Yes now they have all been to see the Great Owl and have come with a dire need for help" Ages said. "Yes Dexter cut in. Mrs. Brisby's son has become terribly ill." "We need your help to move her home to safety from the plow" Tut finished.

"Her home was Jonathan's home" Justin said. "We have urgent matters of our own let the lower creatures fend for themselves" one of the rats yelled.

Hogarth who was visibly annoyed retorted. "Hey we prefer the term middle class jerk."

The whole room erupted into a huge argument which caused the group to become visibly afraid. Until Jenner stepped forward and ended the argument.

He went over to one of the rats named Sullivan and said "my friend I sense an opportunity, dangerous accidents are likely to happen."

"Jenner" the judge yelled down. "I'll explain later."

The rat courteously stepped towards Elizabeth. "Mrs. Brisby a thousand pardons to you and your friends my dear." He continued talking as he took her hand. "Forgive the ill temper of my colleague it would be an honor to assist Jonathan's widow and her friends in any way possible. We are but your humble servants." Elizabeth nervously muttered, "thank you."

Hogarth who was standing right behind Elizabeth felt also nervous seeing this rat before them. There was something about him that just seem dark, twisted, and worst of all… evil.

When Jenner stepped back Ages gave Justin an instruction. "Take them to the library until Nicodemus can see them I'll take care of things here. " "Certainly come along now my friends" Justin said as he escorted them out of the room."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Library, Nicodemus, Dragon  
**

Justin led them to the library which was filled with hundreds of books.

Also in there was a young, pretty female rat who was reading through some of the books, her name was Isabella.

She got nervous at seeing Justin and repeatedly dropped her books-literally (implying she had a crush on Justin.) When Isabella saw the mouse girl, and four human boys she gasped and asked if they were spies from NIMH.

They calmed Isabella down and reassured her they weren't. Isabella smiled, introduced herself politely, had a friendly conversation with them, and left to go back to her studies. Justin looked at her while she left and smiled, (maybe he had something for Isabella.)

"Wow look at all these books" Dexter said in amazement. "Yes we have made great strides in literature and writing after we started this colony" Justin said. "You four make yourselves comfortable and wait until Mr. Ages says Nicodemus is ready."

For about a half an hour they sat in the library reading through the books that they could find.

Hogarth and Dexter were very avid readers who always love to read any books they could get their hands on.

Tut didn't really know how to read a different writing other than hieroglyphics which he learned to read back in Egypt so he decided to just tolerate it.

Elizabeth on the other hand wasn't a fantastic reader. She couldn't read many things that well, she would get letters, and words mixed up, but on the other hand loved reading.

She found reading enjoyable and had read books with her children who were a little better than she was.

As Elizabeth and Hogarth sat at a table reading books Justin who was waiting for Ages noticed an unsettling look on their faces. It bothered him so much that he broke the silence.

"Excuse me but Mrs. Brisby, Hogarth, are you both alright."

"Yes Justin we're alright" Elizabeth said. "Well actually Justin something's been bothering us" Hogarth said. "Well what is it" Justin asked with concern.

"Well that Jenner rat back there, he seemed kinda threatening towards both of us at one point, we felt intimidated by him when he came up to us at that council meeting."

"That's not surprising" Justin said. "What do you mean" Tut asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"Every time we have a council meeting Jenner is always yelling horrible things about our leader Nicodemus."

"Has he always been like that" Dexter asked.

"Well not always, originally he was a trustable member of the group, but ever since Nicodemus came up with the Plan he's been defying it."

"How long have you put up with his outburst for Justin," Hogarth asked? "For so long that I stopped keeping track."

"Pardon me for asking but what is this Plan you were talking about, Elizabeth asked curiously?" "Well our plan is to basically..."

Before he could finish Ages opened the doors to the library and came in. "Nicodemus will see the four of you now" he said. "Well actually Justin was about to tell us something when you came in Mr. Ages" Dexter said. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you after you all see Nicodemus go along now." "Okay then, come on guys let's go."

(**Now I read NIMH Muck before and found Isabella and Justin to make a good couple so I'm going to hook up Justin and Isabella in a later story.)**

"Now you all be brief and don't tire him out."

They all responded yes and no.

"Justin annoys him enough already."

"Mr. Ages we promise we won't be a bother" Elizabeth said. "Alright now he we are" Ages said as he led them to a door.

"Now I'll come back for you when you're finished." They all nodded as Ages began to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Ages" Dexter said.

"Brief" he said. "Brief" they responded to him.

Ages walked away and they stepped up to the door. "Well this is it we'll finally meet Nicodemus" Hogarth said. They stepped towards the door but it opened suddenly with a flash of light and force streaming out of it. The four jumped back as it was about to push them away until it evaporated. They stood cautiously and peered through the open door.

An old man's voice was heard from inside. "Come inside my children, don't be frightened."

They walked up slowly as Elizabeth spoke in a quiet tone. "Sir the Great Owl sent us to you."

"Oh did he? He is a dear comrade of mine. Come closer." They came closer and saw an old rat wearing old robes and with eyes that glowed just like the Great Owl's.

"Ah Mrs. Jonathan Brisby what an honor it is. And by the looks of these three with you I'd say that you helped her along the way."

"Yes sir of course" Hogarth said.

"That is a noble effort for three young children."

"How… how is it that everyone kn-knows Jonathan."

"Was he connected to you somehow sir" Dexter asked?

"Yes he was a great friend to the rats of NIMH, he himself came from NIMH."

"Your majesty my family is in great danger" Elizabeth said.

"Yes I know of your needs."

"How were you able to find out" Tut asked suspiciously. "I have my ways child. Now there is a book there on the pedestal, I want you to read the words."

"I can read a little" Elizabeth said. "You were reading with me in the library" Hogarth said. "Yes Jonathan taught me."

As they approached the pedestal the book opened. "Take your time now and read my child."

"Jonathan…Brisby…made…possible…the rats escape… from the terrible…cruelty of NIMH."

"So you're husband helped all of these people escape Elizabeth, Hogarth said, that's amazing."

"He was ki…" as she began to read her voice broke. She continued reading, "killed today while drugging the farmer's cat Dragon." Elizabeth hung her head and began to cry. "So it was the cat killed him that's horrible" Dexter said sadly.

"Oh I… I never knew what happened" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "Why did he never tell her about any of you" Tut said? "To tell you I must tell you about NIMH." "Look there" he said pointing to a spinning vortex. They walked up to it as it began to spin and it showed images that told their story.

Originally they were normal city mice and rats. However, one night a group of scientist working for the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) took them to their labs. These scientists had a new serum that they were trying to test out before they could properly use it. They injected it into the rats and the mice. After they were injected they underwent a painful transformation until the unthinkable happened to all of them. They're intelligence had been increased to human level. They were able to read, write, and had the ability to learn more complicated things. They escaped through the ventilation shafts. However as they were escaping most of the mice were sucked into the fan and killed. The only two survivors were Jonathan and Mr. Ages. After wandering through the shafts they eventually found their escape. Jonathan who wanted to help went outside and opened the entrance so the other rats could escape. They traveled for a while until they eventually came here and settled into their colony where they had the ability to conduct electricity and were able to read and write.

The vortex stopped and the group was awestruck at what they had just seen.

"It's amazing, Hogarth stated, they were able to make their own society all because of that."

"Yes but there are terrible consequences that go along with that" Nicodemus said. "Anyway I have a gift that Jonathan wanted you to have."

Elizabeth walked over to Nicodemus and saw that he was holding an amulet that was ruby red with a gold setting around it this amulet was called the Stone. Elizabeth gasped as she saw it; "it's so beautiful" she muttered. The other four walked over and also admired the amulet's beauty.

"It sleeps." "Sleeps?" "Yes when worn by one with a courageous heart the Stone glows. It becomes a blinding radiance. Courage of the heart is very rare the Stone had power when it's there."

"You are courageous Elizabeth" Hogarth said. Elizabeth turned her head to Hogarth and shook her head. "He's right, Dexter said, a person who is brave isn't one who says they aren't afraid of anything. It's someone who acts in spite of their fears."

Elizabeth turned back to look at the amulet and saw something written on it. "Look there's an inscription." Elizabeth read the inscription on the back. "You can unlock any door if you only have the key." Elizabeth sighed and looked up at Nicodemus. "Oh thank you" she said as he placed the amulet around her neck. "I will treasure it always."

"You're welcome. Now as for you three I want to bestow an honor on you if you'll accept it." "Your majesty we will accept any responsibility given to us" Hogarth said. Nicodemus opened another box which was filled with weaponry such as swords, daggers, bows, and arrows.

"I want the three of you to protect her. Whatever you do you must always keep her safe. And as for you Mrs. Brisby you also must protect them."

"We accept your offer" the three boys said. "Well actually I mostly would have my own bodyguards" Tut said before Hogarth elbowed him.

"I also accept the offer your majesty I will help them if they get into trouble."

"Excellent" he said with gratitude. Nicodemus gave the weaponry to the boys who put it on themselves before Dexter realized something. "Wait a minute we don't know how to use any of this."

"Don't worry son, after giving you this offer you have skills at using these weapons." "Well that helps" Hogarth said. "Mrs. Brisby I should also say that Jonathan couldn't tell you about NIMH because the injections slowed his aging process. He would have stayed young while you aged."

Justin came into the room. "Nicodemus the boat is ready to go now." "Well my children shall we be off."

"Yes sir."

"We must journey to your home Mrs. Brisby and move it to where it shall be safe."

"The lee of the stone" Elizabeth said in realization.

"Yes".

"So that's what the Owl meant when he said that we have to move it to the stone" Hogarth realized. "Exactly Dexter said well let's follow the leader."

After they left Jenner had snuck into the room with his three henchmen. Jenner's henchmen were three rats named Sullivan, Cassin, and Nicolas. While Cassin and Nicolas were as bloodthirsty as Jenner, Sullivan was sympathetic and was with them because he got himself into a bad situation. Their plan was to kill Nicodemus and their plan involved the Brisby home. When they would move the Brisby household they would cut the lines and the house would fall on Nicodemus and kill him. While Cassin and Nicolas went along with this plan happily Sullivan was frightened at the idea of killing an innocent person. However, seeing as how Jenner and the other henchman would kill him he decided that he would have no choice but to go along with the plan.

The group of four, including Justin and Nicodemus were on a row boat heading to another part of the Rosebush where the four would get off and head home. During that time they were discussing certain things.

"Mr. Ages created a sleeping powder that could be used on Dragon every time we go on an outside mission" Justin told them.

"So you had Jonathan slip it into his food before you did your missions" Hogarth stated. "That's correct." "But who will give the powder to him now that Jonathan's gone" Elizabeth asked? "We're not sure yet Mr. Ages tried to give it to him yesterday." "That's how he broke his leg didn't he" Tut asked.

"Yes". Just then a rock fell from the ceiling and fell into the water shaking the boat back and forth wildly.

"That was close, my god what is up there" Dexter asked.

"That's the mill" Justin said, "it's falling apart and we hope that it will stay up there until we're finished with the plan."

Hogarth remembered in the library when Elizabeth asked Justin what the plan was but they never got an answer for it.

"I sort of forgot to ask this but what exactly is the Plan" Hogarth asked again.

"The plan is to live without stealing of course" Nicodemus said.

"It's wrong for us to take electricity from the farmer" Justin said. "My son we can no longer live as normal rats we know too much" Nicodemus explained.

"But how will you survive out there once you leave" Elizabeth asked? "If you go out into the wilderness you'll probably end up dying from starvation."

"We have a place to go Mrs. Brisby", Justin said, "The place is called Thorn Valley." "Thorn Valley, Tut asked curiously, where is it." "It's beyond the mountains that lie many miles from here, it will take days to get there, but we can make it."

As the boat was reaching its final destination Elizabeth spoke up.

"Um your majesty I should go prepare my children for tonight." As the boat made its way to shore the group of four got out of the boat and began to walk away. "We shall wait here until dark tomorrow" Nicodemus told them. "Yes sir we'll be back by that time" Hogarth said. Elizabeth spoke hesitantly to Nicodemus. "Um your majesty, about Dragon maybe", she stopped midsentence feeling nervous. "Oh it's nothing goodbye".

They walked away to the top of the waterfall to make their way out. "Elizabeth, what were going to ask Nicodemus" Hogarth asked.

"Well I thought that maybe we could put the powder into Dragon's food before they move the house."

"No that would be too dangerous for us to do besides we don't even have to do it" Tut told her. "Yes but I think that since they're helping us we should help them".

"Are you nuts Elizabeth, if we go put the powder there we could be killed" Dexter said.

While Dexter and Tut both didn't want to go through with it Hogarth however agreed with Elizabeth. "You're right Elizabeth we should repay them for helping us come on let's go tell them". Hogarth and Elizabeth took off and ran down to talk to Nicodemus.

"Here we go again he's putting us in the line of certain death" Dexter said. "Well I'm already dead" Tut said. "Come on let's go follow them" Dexter said as they walked slowly behind Hogarth and Elizabeth who reached Nicodemus and Justin before they did.

Hogarth spoke first panting from the run down the hill,

"Sir… we would like to offer you our assistance." Elizabeth also panting spoke behind him. "Yes, we would like to volunteer… to drug Dragon for you."

Oh no Hogarth, Mrs. Brisby, Nicodemus this is no job for them" Justin said worriedly.

"Don't worry Justin they won't be alone, Dexter said." "Yes", Tut said, "we've decided to go along with them to help drug that fur covered demon called Dragon."

Nicodemus spoke up. "Do you all believe that you are capable of fulfilling this task?" "Yes" they all said at once.

"As you wish" Nicodemus said. Justin who now accepted their offer gave them instructions. "Alright I need the four of you to meet me at the farmhouse tomorrow night."

Dexter and Tut were both nervous at what they had done. Hogarth was happy to have taken up the offer. Elizabeth was satisfied with the offer she made but did feel nervous about it. "Thank you" they all said. "Justin we'll be by the farmhouse tomorrow night" Elizabeth said. They all said their goodbyes and went back to the house.

Once back at the house Dexter began to bang his head on the table, while Tut was banging his head on a wall. Hogarth and Elizabeth, who were coming up with a plan to do their task, were rather annoyed by this. Elizabeth decided to approach them and politely ask them to stop.

"Excuse me but could you two please stop doing that it's kind of annoying." Dexter stopped banging his head looked up at Elizabeth angrily and shouted at her. "Well you know what if you hadn't of asked Nicodemus to make us drug the cat wouldn't be in this mess!"

Elizabeth stepped back at Dexter's outburst. Hogarth saw this and spoke in Elizabeth's defense.

"Don't yell at her like that, please calm down Dex." Elizabeth timidly spoke up. "I'm sorry". "You don't have to apologize", Hogarth said to her.

Tut, who had stopped banging his head, turned to Hogarth and spoke. "What are we going to do?" "We just took up a very dangerous mission that could cost us our lives." "How are we going to make it through this?"

"Well while you were hurting yourselves, Hogarth and I came up with an idea on how to do this carefully" Elizabeth said with a smile. "Why don't you tell them Hogarth" Elizabeth asked turning her head to him?

"Okay so here's how it's going to go." "Gather around everybody." They all gathered around the table and listened to Hogarth's idea.

"We're going to go into the farmhouse through a little hole that leads to the kitchen." "When Dragon is let outside Elizabeth and I will take the powder run to Dragon's bowl and put it in." "Dexter, you and Tut will wait under the table where we will take off from." "If anything bad happens to us you and Tut will jump in and help us out no matter what the outcome." Hogarth finished pointing out his idea and looked at everyone while Elizabeth spoke up. "So are we all clear on our plan?"

They all responded, "Yeah I guess so." Alright so we'll carry out this plan tomorrow until then we have to wait Hogarth said. "Well it's getting very late", Elizabeth said, "Let's all go to sleep." Everybody agreed and went to sleep knowing that tomorrow they would have a big responsibility to carry out that wouldn't just affect them but the rats of NIMH as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Drugging the Cat**

It was the next day around evening. Hogarth, Dexter, Elizabeth, and Tut had gone to the farmhouse and had met up with Justin who was waiting there for them. They climbed into an opening which led to a hole which would lead to the kitchen where Dragon would be let out while Hogarth and Elizabeth drugged him.

"It won't be long now. She's washing the dishes and I have the powder right there. Are any of you nervous?"

"We're all very nervous Justin" Dexter said. "Well don't be you can all do it."

"We hope we haven't disrupted your plans Elizabeth said.

"What makes you think that?" "You know Justin, that big argument in the council hall the other day" Hogarth told him.

"Oh you mean Jenner don't worry about it it's no problem."

"Justin we sincerely hope that you all make it Thorn Valley", Tut said.

"Don't worry we will."

"Alright let's do this" Hogarth said. "Oh my" Elizabeth said as she and Hogarth climbed through the hole with Dexter and Tut following right behind them.

"Wow this is amazing" Tut said amazed at the size of the house they were now in.

Justin who was still under the hole gave them instructions.

"Now you need to leave behind anything that we get caught on something, clothing, gear, anything."

At hearing this three boys gave Justin their gear which included their weaponry and also their backpacks. Hogarth took off his jacket and gave it to Justin leaving him in a white short sleeved T-shirt. Elizabeth took off her red cloak and the Stone and gave it to Justin. Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut stared at Elizabeth awkwardly when they saw her wearing nothing than her own fur. She looked back at them and seeing the expressions on their faces blushed bright crimson, feeling very embarrassed.

Fortunately Justin caught their attention and gave Hogarth and Elizabeth the powder that they needed. Dragon was now outside but was whining to be let in.

Hogarth and Elizabeth both became incredibly nervous at hearing the cat yowl.

"Justin I don't think we can do this" Elizabeth said. "Yes you both can."

Hogarth wanting to calm Elizabeth down offered her some reassurance. "Elizabeth take a deep breath and just relax, you don't have to worry, I'm going to be right beside you okay." Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled at Hogarth. "Okay thank you Hogarth."

They turned to the door to make sure Dragon wasn't going to be near them.

"Now don't look at the door just focus on the bowl and go forward" Justin said to them. Hogarth and Elizabeth stepped forward to the end of the table to run to the bowl. Tut and Dexter followed them and stayed behind them to keep a watch on the door. As the farmer's wife was going to the door to let Dragon in Justin gave Hogarth and Elizabeth the yell to go. "Go."

Hogarth and Elizabeth took off running towards the bowl and got there in a split second. As they jumped into the bowl, they sprinkled the powder into the food.

"Get back now" Dexter yelled at them. Elizabeth and Hogarth ran back to the table and were just about there when a boy trapped Elizabeth in a pot on the floor. Hogarth on the other hand tripped on a piece of wire that was on the floor and fell into a crevasse beneath the floor.

The boy then coaxed his mother into letting him keep Elizabeth as a pet.

"Damn it", Dexter yelled, "come on guys let's get this kid away from Elizabeth."

"No Dexter we'll come back for her and Hogarth later" Justin said as he was about to walk out of the house.

"Are you crazy if we leave her here she'll be trapped we have to help her and Hogarth" Dexter said very angry.

"We can't we'll be spotted by the farmer."

"But her family will be worried about her." Tut broke into the conversation. "I can't find Hogarth anywhere do you think the cat got him", Tut asked worriedly.

Dexter looked around the room for any signs of blood. "No there's no blood anywhere maybe he got caught with Elizabeth."

Tut looked at him shocked. "I really doubt a kid would look at a tiny little boy and decide to keep him as a pet."

"He's possibly hiding somewhere" Justin said. "Now come on we have to make sure the move goes as planned."

"You two can go back but I'm staying" Dexter said.

"What" Justin asked shocked? "They're my friends I have to help them." "But you'll be killed by the farmer." "I'll wait until the farmer and everyone is out of sight, besides Dragon will be asleep from the powder."

"Well I guess there's no stopping you, just be back soon alright" Justin said as he walked out of the farmhouse.

"Dexter do you want me to stay here and help out" Tut asked.

"No Tut I'll be fine, you go back with Justin and try to keep Elizabeth's children calmed down alright, also make sure the move goes as planned." Tut was a little reluctant but obliged. "Alright then I'll see you soon."

Tut stepped out and followed Justin back to the Brisby home. Dexter stayed in his place waiting to help rescue Hogarth and Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Friends Rescued and A Call From NIMH**

For a couple hours Dexter stayed in his place until the family went upstairs and left the kitchen. Dexter nearly fell asleep from the boredom of waiting but kept alert until he was ready to go save his friends. As soon as the family went upstairs Dexter came out from under the table and looked around.

Dragon the cat was asleep and couldn't hear him. "Thanks guys, drugging the cat was a big help."

He looked up and saw a birdcage on the top of a table.

"There's no doubt Elizabeth is there" Dexter said as he began to make his way to the top of the table to get to the cage.

But then all of a sudden there was a creaking noise coming from beneath the floor. Along with that there was a muffled voice crying out.

"Help, somebody help me!"

The voice went on saying that and Dexter turned his head to where it was coming from and sprinted over to it. He looked down and saw a crevasse beneath the floor.

"Hogarth is that you are you in there?"

"Dexter I need your help I can't breathe down here."

"Alright just climb up and I'll grab your hand." Hogarth climbed up closer to the entrance and Dexter helped to pull Hogarth out of the crevasse.

Hogarth was free from the crevasse and was gasping for air.

"Hogarth, are you alright?" Hogarth spoke while panting for air. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"What happened, how did you fall down there" Dexter asked him. "When we were running back I tripped on something and fell into that crevasse right there, I got knocked out and when I woke up I was running out of air and was yelling for help."

Hogarth looked around and became worried.

"Hey dude, where's Elizabeth, Tut, and Justin?" Tut and Justin went back to make sure the move went as planned" Dexter explained.

"What happened to Elizabeth, is she alright" Hogarth asked again.

"When you guys were running back from the cat's bowl the farmer's son captured her and put her in a cage, he wants to keep her as a pet."

Hogarth's face went beet red in anger. "That kid why I oughta punch him in the face if I was a big as he was."

"Dude, Elizabeth is fine; I think she's in that cage on the table right there." "Well what are waiting for let's go we gotta help her."

They went over to the table and climbed up to the top. As soon as they reached the top they looked into the cage and found Elizabeth turned over on her side lying down. They banged on the cage thinking she was asleep and tried to wake her up.

"Hey Elizabeth wake up it's us."

"Come on, rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Elizabeth stood up, and looked seeing her friends banging on the cage. "Hogarth, Dexter, you came back."

"Yeah of course we're here to get you out of here" Dexter said to her.

"Elizabeth you see that wire on the cage door right there Hogarth said." Elizabeth looked up, saw the wire, and nodded. You and I are gonna climb up there and try to pull it open okay." " Okay."

They climbed up to where the wire holding the door was and pulled on it trying to open it up. As they were about to get it open, it swung back and knocked Hogarth and Elizabeth back. "Hogarth, Elizabeth are you guys alright.

" "Yeah I'm fine." "What about you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth however had a cut on her arm which hurt her really bad. The boys saw it and cringed at the sight of it.

"That looks painful" Dexter said. "Ya think" Hogarth yelled at him.

"I'm fine" Elizabeth said "I just need some water to wet it." "There's a water holder right there Hogarth said."

Elizabeth stepped up to it and put her cut arm into it. She winced in pain at first but the pain evaporated very quickly. She then slipped and fell into the water holder. At this Elizabeth then got an idea on how to escape.

"I've got it we can push the water holder out and we can escape from there." "Great idea Elizabeth" Dexter said. "Alright you two get on the end and pull I'll stay on the other side and push it."

They did as she said and got ready to pull it. "Ready on the count of three we'll pull and you push" Hogarth said. Elizabeth nodded. "Alright, one, two, three" Dexter said. Their plan had worked and the water holder was pulled out. However, Hogarth and Dexter got splashed by it and were soaking wet.

Elizabeth felt embarrassed for soaking them. "Oh my, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Hogarth smiled at her. "It's fine we have been through much worse than this." Hogarth and Dexter shook themselves off getting Elizabeth wet in the process.

"Hey that was very rude of you two." "Hey calm down we're just having fun" Dexter said. Elizabeth giggled, and they decided to head back out.

As they made their way to the table to get their stuff and leave the phone started ringing. They jumped at the sound and hid behind the table.

The farmer came down from his bedroom and answered the call. The man calling was actually a man from NIMH. Ever since the rats have escaped from their labs, the scientists at NIMH became afraid of their creations. They were afraid that these rats would try to overthrow them and the government. As a result the scientists at NIMH have been trying to find the rats for a long time now and exterminate them. The man on the phone told the farmer that they were going to come to the farm and destroy the Rosebush to exterminate the rats. The farmer sounded pleased and hung up the phone heading back upstairs to sleep.

"NIMH they're coming here" Elizabeth said but then gasped.

"If they come here Nicodemus, Justin and all the rats will be killed" Dexter said worriedly.

"We should go back warn Justin and Nicodemus and they'll get all the rats out of there before NIMH gets here" Hogarth said.

They went back into the hole and gathered all their gear. Hogarth got his jacket, backpack, and weaponry while Elizabeth got her cloak and the Stone. As they were heading out Dexter asked them something.

"Can you guys promise me one thing?" "Sure what is it" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't ever make us drug a cat or anything like that again." "Don't worry dude you'll never have to do that again hopefully" Hogarth told him.

However something tragic had just happened back at the Brisby home.

While they were in the farmhouse, during the move of the cinderblock house, Jenner and his accomplices Cassin, Nicolas, and Sullivan went through with their plan. Sullivan however didn't go through with it as he didn't want to take an innocent life. Still Jenner, Cassin, and Nicolas cut the ropes on the apparatus that was moving the Brisby cinderblock house.

The house crashed down on Nicodemus who was directing the workers. Nicodemus was now deceased and Jenner was about to take over the colony as their leader. However, five friends would come together and be able to stop this ruthless tyrant from taking over the colony and save countless lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jenner is Revealed**

While the group was heading back Jenner was telling the colony of Nicodemus' passing. Jenner was weeping crocodile tears and speaking false words of sympathy, while really he felt no remorse for his crime like the ruthless, sadistic, bloodthirsty, evil scumbag that he was.

"Friends, due to the accident we cannot move the Brisby home right now until we get the appropriate equipment that we need." Ages stepped in pleading. "But we can't just leave the children here."

"What else can we do Ages?" "Nicodemus has now passed and we will journey to Thorn Valley one day just like he planned but now let us return to the Rosebush."

As Jenner was about to lead his fellow rats back to the Rosebush, Hogarth, Elizabeth, and Dexter came running up. "Justin, where's Nicodemus."

They saw Justin sitting in a corner with his head held in despair. They went up to Tut and Mr. Ages who were also holding their heads in despair. "Tut, Mr. Ages what happened", Hogarth asked. Elizabeth seeing her cinderblock house lying amongst debris gasped, "My children!"

Tut stepped in and calmed her. "Don't worry Elizabeth they're fine I was in the house with them when the accident happened.

"Tut what happened to Nicodemus is he here" Dexter asked. "No Dexter, something happened with the equipment and Nicodemus was crushed by the cinderblock when it fell, he's dead."

At hearing this they all hung their heads sadly and began to weep at how they had lost a dear friend of theirs. Hogarth however, quickly collected himself and told them what needed to be told. "Look Tut, Mr. Ages the rats are in danger."

"Yes", Elizabeth said, "NIMH is coming to the farm."

Tut got worried quickly. "Oh no we have to warn the rats."

"Come now let us return to the Rosebush." The four climbed up to a piece of broken machinery and Hogarth spoke up to them.

"Everyone we need to tell you something very urgent." Jenner a little annoyed obliged to what they wanted to say. "Yes my son what is it that you need to say."

Dexter took over the talking. "Jenner sir, when we were at the farmhouse the farmer got a call from NIMH." "NIMH" one of the rats yelled. "Yes", Elizabeth said taking over. "NIMH will be coming to the farm in the morning, so you all have to leave or you will die."

Jenner was getting angry at hearing this and denounced it "lies, your all lying."

Tut now taking over as speaker retorted at Jenner. "Blasphemy they're not lying they were at the farmhouse and they heard the phone call." Jenner scoffed at this, "well they haven't got any proof."

"Yes we do" Hogarth yelled at him. "Elizabeth, show them the cut on your arm." Elizabeth lifted up her arm showing the nasty cut she received when trying to escape the cage. Everyone cringed at the sight of the wound on her arm.

"She got this cut when trying to escape a cage she was trapped in." Jenner still wasn't convinced.

"Ha, there's still no proof of your story."

The other rats were becoming very worried and were talking amongst themselves to see what they should do.

"Don't listen to any of them they're hysterical."

Elizabeth was now going to tell them that they had to leave. "Please you must believe us, get out now."

Jenner now would have none of it and backhanded Elizabeth in the face sending her flying.

"NO YOU ALL GET OUT."

Hogarth yelled in terror, "ELIZABETH, JENNER YOU BASTARD"; he then got off and ran to Elizabeth's aid.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS", Jenner yelled unsheathing a sword from his cloak and went after Elizabeth and Hogarth who scaled up the cinderblock avoiding Jenner who was trying to swat at them with his sword.

Dexter and Tut ran to Justin getting his attention and the three of them ran to the cinderblock where Jenner was about to corner Elizabeth and Hogarth. Justin and Hogarth tried to block Jenner's attacks while Dexter and Tut made sure Elizabeth was alright. "Jenner what has gotten into you", Justin yelled.

The amulet that Elizabeth was wearing then began to glow a vibrant red color and Jenner caught sight of it, "The Stone."

Jenner now seeing this amulet on Elizabeth's neck now wanted it for himself. Elizabeth ran for her life as the other four guys tried to fight off Jenner. Jenner knocked them to the ground and cut Justin's arm.

He turned his head to Elizabeth who was running away. "I'm going to get that Stone from her."

Jenner than jumped and took Elizabeth to the ground. He then tried to pull the Stone off her neck, nearly strangling her.

Hogarth got up and saw Jenner hurting Elizabeth. He then felt a great anger grow in him that escalated into rage which caused him to take off running towards Jenner. "Hogarth no you'll be killed", Dexter tried to yell to him. When Hogarth didn't answer Dexter, Tut, and Justin quickly got up and went after him.

Hogarth reached Jenner, who was still attacking Elizabeth, in a split second and jumped on top of his back.

"ELIZABETH RUN!"

Jenner tried to pull Hogarth off of him, "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CHILD!"

Hogarth however, began unleashing his anger on Jenner, beating him, screaming, and cursing while hanging on his back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH HER!"

YOU DON'T EVER HURT HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

As Hogarth was still yelling and screaming two rats pulled him off Jenner's back and took him to the ground. Hogarth looked up and saw Jenner's accomplices Cassin and Nicolas.

"You have attacked the leader and now you will suffer", Cassin said.

"He's not the leader you idiot, he tried to attack an innocent woman" Hogarth said as he stood up.

"The leader can do whatever he wants" Nicolas said. Jenner came up to Hogarth smiling evilly. "Yes now just give up; it will be easier for you as it was for Nicodemus."

Hogarth finally realized the truth. Jenner had killed Nicodemus. Hogarth was finished with Jenner; he unsheathed the sword Nicodemus had given him. Justin, Dexter, and Tut followed right behind Hogarth. Dexter and Tut unsheathed their swords. Justin however only had a stick with him as he had never fought anyone before Sullivan, however, came out and yelled to Justin.

"Justin, take my sword!" Sullivan tossed his sword to Justin who caught it. "Sullivan you traitor" Jenner yelled as he stabbed Sullivan with his sword. Sullivan knew though that he had redeemed himself and had helped to stop Jenner once and for all.

You're an animal, a maniac Hogarth said. "Guys it was him he killed Nicodemus.

"Yes I killed him, he was going to ruin everything; I've learned this much take what you can when you can."

Justin and the rest of the group then responded all simultaneously. "Then you have learned nothing."

They were about to lunge at Jenner who ran away with Cassin and Nicolas. "You want to fight us you'll have to catch us first."

"Damn he's getting away Dexter yelled."

"He won't get far", Justin said "we're going to go after him and end this."

"Alright let's go then", Hogarth said. As Dexter, Tut, and Justin went after him Hogarth stayed for a minute as someone had called for him.

"Hogarth!"

Hogarth turned around it was Elizabeth standing before him. "Elizabeth what's wrong."

"Please don't do this Hogarth you won't survive."

"Elizabeth I can do this, I've gotten this far and I'm not going to let Jenner win, you stay here and help anyone that's hurt, I promise you I'll come back."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded at him. "Thank you for saving me back there."

Hogarth smiled back at her, "hey, that's what are friends for right; well I guess I better get going." As Hogarth was about to go Elizabeth did something much unexpected.

She pulled Hogarth over to her and kissed him on the cheek.

Hogarth was surprised immediately. He wondered "why is she doing this." Sure he's been attracted to Elizabeth since he met her; but he never thought that she would ever do something like this.

As she ended the kiss Hogarth's face flushed. "Be careful", she said to him. "I will", Hogarth said as he followed the other four. "Hogarth, come on" Dexter shouted. Hogarth called back to him "I'm coming", and walked over to them only with one thing on his mind,

"She just kissed me…

that was so…

_AWESOME_!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Duel**

They found Jenner in only a few minutes. They looked around the wreckage where Nicodemus had been killed and found him along with Cassin and Nicolas immediately.

"So you finally decided to show up," Jenner said mockingly. "Give it up Jenner you've lost the fight", Hogarth yelled. Justin took over, "You have two choices just give up, or you will lose your life.

"You don't understand do you?" "I wasn't going to let Nicodemus ruin this whole colony that we worked so hard to build."

"You took an innocent life, and now when real danger is coming you won't listen", Dexter said to him.

"Now son was Nicodemus really innocent, I believe he was a backstabbing, idiotic, and foolish leader."

Justin retorted at him. "NO, he was a great leader who wanted to help people, he trusted you, and you betrayed him.

Jenner was finally finished. "I've had enough of this Cassin, Nicolas, finish them off. "Yes sir." Cassin and Nicolas came towards the group while Jenner walked away.

"What are we going to do we can't let Jenner win", Hogarth said. Dexter and Tut both came up with an idea. Tut then explained it.

"You guys go after Jenner and finish him we'll fight these guys for you." "Are you sure", Justin asked. "Yes now go and stop that guy before he kills someone else Dexter said." "Alright come on Justin let's go Hogarth said and they took off running."

"LET'S GO AFTER THEM", Cassin yelled.

As Cassin and Nicolas were about to run after Hogarth and Justin, when Dexter and Tut jumped in front of them. "You foul rat demons, if you want to get to them you'll have to take on the mighty pharaoh and his friend first", Tut yelled.

"We're not going to let you win this Jenner and you will all be defeated", Dexter said to them.

"So be it", Nicolas said, but you will not win this fight child."

The duel went on for some time. Dexter was fighting Cassin while Tut was fighting Nicolas. Cassin and Nicolas' swords clashed with Tut and Dexter's in a violently. At one point Nicolas stabbed Tut in the stomach but was surprised Tut felt no pain.

"You should know I'm already dead."

The fight raged on becoming more and more violent until Dexter got a brilliant idea. Seeing two unstable rocks hanging from a ledge over the ground where they were fighting this idea came to him.

"If we can just lure Cassin and Nicolas close to the wall and have them knock into it the rocks will come down and knock them out."

Dexter distracted Cassin and ran over to where the ledge was, Tut who realized Dexter's plan followed him and stood under the ledge as well.

"Come get us you dumb rats", they both yelled. Cassin and Nicolas charged at Dexter and Tut and as they reached them Dexter and Tut jumped out of the way just in time.

Nicolas and Cassin crashed into a rock wall and then the rocks on the ledge came down and crashed on top of them knocking them out cold.

"Well I guess that'll keep them sleeping for a little while", Tut said satisfied at seeing their enemies defeated. "Yeah come on Tut, we've got to help Justin and Hogarth fight Jenner." Tut nodded at Dexter's suggestion and they ran over to the platform to help Hogarth and Justin finally finish the battle with Jenner.

As soon as Hogarth and Justin found the platform Jenner was at it was a fight from the very minute they got there. They found Jenner standing waiting for them.

"Well I see that you two have finally made it."

"Jenner, we're going to say this one last time, give up or die", Justin said.

"It doesn't matter about those choices because both of you won't survive," Jenner yelled unsheathing his sword and dueled Hogarth and Justin.

The fight started and Hogarth was surprised that he was actually doing well with his sword even though he had never used one before.

Jenner smiled at them evilly and taunted them every chance he could get. Jenner's taunting enraged Hogarth and Justin but they stayed focus on what they had to do. As they're swords clashed again and again Justin accidently let his guard down and Jenner hit him against a rock where he was knocked out cold.

"You'll pay for that Jenner," Hogarth yelled while clashing his sword with Jenner's.

"You don't understand do you boy, there is nothing you can do."

"What are you talking about?" Jenner scoffed and continued talking coming to a brief stalemate.

"Who else will rule the rats, that fool Justin, ha, he can't even master sword fighting properly.

"Well I sure as hell know that you aren't going be the ruler Jenner."

"Ha and what makes you think that."

"They know what you have done, they know you killed Nicodemus, if you win and go back they'll go against you, try you, convict you, and then maybe they'll kill you.""Besides they saw you for what you really are when you attacked Mrs. Brisby so now they know."

"Well boy you may be right, but there are many solutions."

"What kind of solutions."

"Maybe I can say that you and your friends were planning to overthrow us, or maybe I'll threaten the rats to do my bidding."

"They'll never listen to you or obey you, because they were loyal to Nicodemus and they'll do what he would want which includes going to Thorn Valley."

Hogarth's was gaining the upper hand and he was finally going to finish Jenner. Hogarth clashed his sword against Jenner's. Jenner backed up shocked at this boy beating him. Hogarth kept up his fighting and was close to winning. Just when Jenner thought he was about to lose he did the unthinkable.

For a split second when Hogarth had his guard down Jenner made a quick slash move. Hogarth stopped and felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw.

Jenner had slashed a severe cut into his abdomen and he was bleeding. Hogarth turned ghostly pale as blood poured of his wound. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees coughing up blood. He tried to crawl away, but Jenner kicked him while he was crawling. Hogarth stopped crawling and sat up against a rock in excruciating pain. Jenner stood over him smiling.

"Well it seems I've won now boy."

Hogarth looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Please, don't kill me."

"Well that depends, how about you and your friends join me and we can rule this colony." "You'll be a leader and you can have control over everybody and can have anything you want."

Hogarth didn't listen and instead spat in Jenner's face. "Very well then, you shall die."

Jenner raised his sword preparing to strike. Hogarth closed his eyes and prepared for death. Just then a voice yelled out.

"JENNER!"

Jenner turned around while Hogarth opened his eyes and looked. It was Elizabeth standing before them with the Stone around her neck.

"Elizabeth, you're here."

Jenner returning to falsely acting polite spoke up to Elizabeth. "Well Mrs. Brisby, it seems that you have come to see your friend die."

"Wait Jenner, is this what you want", Elizabeth asked taking the Stone and holding it up. Jenner stared wide eyed at the Stone.

"The Stone, YES, GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I'll give it to you but on one condition." Jenner laughed sarcastically, "and what might that be my dear", he asked.

"In exchange for the Stone you spare Hogarth and let him go." Hogarth looked to her and shook his head.

"Elizabeth, no don't give him the Stone."

"Shut up boy", Jenner said kicking Hogarth on the shoulder. "I'll spare him, now give me the Stone."

"First drop your sword." Jenner was a bit annoyed by this but obliged dropping his sword and holding his hands up in the air.

"There now give me the Stone." Elizabeth walked towards Jenner and was about to hand him the stone. Hogarth quietly looked on with tears in his eyes and said "Elizabeth, please no."

But Elizabeth turned her head to him and winked at him. Hogarth was confused for a moment but understood seeing Jenner's sword beside him he picked it up and held it.

"Now hand over the Stone Brisby."

"You want the Stone, Jenner, THEN TAKE IT" Elizabeth yelled then she jumped and using the Stone whacked Jenner in the face.

Jenner was visibly enraged by this trick. "You little wench, I'm going to", he was about to say before Elizabeth yelled to Hogarth. Jenner turned to Hogarth holding the sword in his hands. Hogarth then stabbed Jenner in the stomach with his sword. Jenner screamed in pain, his eyes went wide and he fell to the ground, unconscious, possibly dead.

Elizabeth ran over to Hogarth and examined his wound. "Oh my goodness, what did he do to you, Hogarth." "I'll be fine I just need someone to fix it."

Dexter and Tut then arrived and saw Hogarth wounded. "Jesus, Hogarth what happened", Dexter yelled. Elizabeth spoke for Hogarth. "Jenner hurt him; we have to stop the bleeding." "Maybe I can use some of my bandages to help." Dexter turned to Tut and shook his head. "No Tut it's going to take more than bandages to help." Justin had woken up and ran up to find Hogarth bleeding.

"Justin can you do something to help him", Elizabeth said.

"I think I have an idea." Justin took his belt and wrapped it around Hogarth's stomach using it as a tourniquet. "This should be able to stop the bleeding for a while." The bleeding slowed down but Hogarth's face was still pale.

"Hogarth do you think you can stand", Elizabeth asked. "Yes I'm fine, Elizabeth, thank you, you saved my life." "Just like you said Hogarth, that's what friends are for."

"Come on Hogarth let's get you back and have Mr. Ages patch you up", Justin said. "Okay." Hogarth stood a bit shakily but was able to stand up and walk. They walked away from Jenner's body and walked back to the rats.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Stone**

As soon as they got there, Ages bandaged Hogarth's wound and Justin stood up to give a speech to the rats.

"Friends tonight we will journey to Thorn Valley, we must leave no evidence that the Rats of NIMH ever existed."

As Justin gave his speech it turned out that Jenner was still alive. Jenner was on the brink of death but he wasn't going to go down without vengeance. He walked to the top of a hill over Justin and was about to pull a sneak attack. Hogarth and Elizabeth were the first to notice Jenner, Elizabeth gasped at the sight.

"Justin look out, Jenner's still alive", Hogarth yelled.

Sullivan was lying on the ground also dying but he took the dagger out of his belt and threw it. The dagger hit Jenner in the back. Jenner let out his final breath and fell to the ground. Jenner was finally dead.

All the rats saw Jenner's dead body and crowded around it. Hogarth, Elizabeth, Dexter, and Tut didn't want to see this horrible sight and walked back to the Elizabeth's house.

As they made it there they heard voices yelling out. First they heard Martin, Elizabeth's oldest son. "Hello is there anybody up there." They heard the voices and ran up to the house, Elizabeth hearing her son, "Martin?" Hogarth along with the other's put their ears against the wall and spoke up. "Kids it's us are you all alright?" Teresa, Elizabeth's daughter spoke up, "we're fine, Mother, are we almost moved?" "We'll be moved soon."

Elizabeth felt despair and buried her hands in her face. Hogarth walked up to her and tried to comfort her. "Elizabeth, don't give up there's still hope, we can still move the house."

Elizabeth spoke sadly, "but how?"

Tut spoke up, "she's right Hogarth we don't have anything to help."

Dexter then spoke up having thought of something. "Wait a minute I have a device back at the ship, if I can go get it, I can lift the house out of the mud and onto the stone."

Elizabeth's face lit up and she smiled. "Oh thank you Dexter that will be great." Hogarth and Tut also smiled at Dexter's idea, "Nice thinking Dex."

"Okay I'll head back to the ship for a couple minutes and I'll be right back with the device." As Dexter was about to take off running there was a weird sound.

_Blub… Glump_.

"What was that", Hogarth asked. The sound's continued and they found out that the block was now sinking into the mud.

"It's sinking, Justin, it's sinking" Elizabeth yelled.

Justin was alerted to the situation and he and other rats came to their aid. Inside the house the children saw the mud leaking in to the house and were afraid, knowing that they would possibly die.

The rats including Elizabeth, Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut were trying their best to pull the house out of the mud and get it to a safe stop. Elizabeth and Hogarth were tying ropes onto the cinderblock while Dexter, Tut, Justin and the rats were trying to tie a rope from a hill to pull it out of the mud.

Unfortunately the rope snapped and the block plunged deeper into the mud. Hogarth and Elizabeth were unfortunate enough to be on it and fell in as well. They nearly drowned and the amulet came off of Elizabeth's neck and fell into the mud. Hogarth climbed out of the mud and tried to help Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, grab my hand", Hogarth yelled with his hand outstretched. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the mud. Elizabeth looked on weeping knowing that her children were going to die.

Just then the amulet popped out of the mud where it sunk and floated over to Elizabeth now glowing bright red. Nicodemus's face was in the Stone and he muttered the phrase he said back at the Rosebush.

"Courage of the heart is very rare; the Stone has power when it's there."

Elizabeth looked on in amazement, "the Stone."

She tried to reach for it but it burned her and flew onto the ground where it caught on fire. Elizabeth went over to it and picked it up. She gritted her teeth as it burned her hands but then she gasped and she glowed in front of all the people.

Hogarth, Dexter, Tut, Justin and the rats looked on in amazement as Elizabeth now glowed. She used the power of the Stone to draw the ropes to her and she was able to magically lift the block out of the mud and onto the lee of the stone.

Hogarth and the other cheered as Elizabeth had saved her family. Then the light faded and Elizabeth, now overcome with exhaustion, lied down on the ground and fell asleep but now before uttering a simple phrase, "thank you Nicodemus and god bless you." As her friends looked on at her in amazement she then fell asleep.

For a while she slept until she woke up a couple minutes later. Hogarth was right before her when she woke up and she hugged him but faltered because she was very tired.

She looked at Hogarth's stomach and found that his wound was gone. When she used the Stone she healed him of his wound. They all went inside the house where the children embraced her happily and she felt relieved to know that her children were alive. For a while they had a conversation before the rats had to depart for Thorn Valley.

Elizabeth then gave Justin the stone. Justin tried to persuade her not to give it to him as her late husband intended it for her. Instead she said that the Rats of NIMH needed it more than she did and would make better use of it. Justin then agreed and the Rats departed for Thorn Valley fulfilling Nicodemus's plan.

Hogarth, Tut, Dexter, Elizabeth, and the children waved goodbye to the rats and went back inside to go to sleep waiting for what the next day would bring them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

The next day at the Brisby home the children were outside playing, except for Timmy who still had to stay in bed but was getting better, he really wanted to go outside and pleaded with his mother to let him play.

"Momma, I'm tired of bed I wanna get up. "

Well you're not getting up, not until you're better Timmy."

Elizabeth was sitting outside, Dexter and Tut were keeping the kids occupied while Hogarth was bandaging Elizabeth's hands that were burned the previous night.

"Ms. Briz, oh Briz, where are ya" a familiar voice called out.

"Over here" Elizabeth called out.

Jeremy the crow came over with a bunch of string with him. Yesterday when they were heading to the farmhouse Jeremy dropped by for a minute. Trying to get him to leave Elizabeth asked him to get all the string he could to move the block, but he also noticed the amulet (calling it a sparkly).

When Jeremy arrived he was disappointed to learn that the house was already moved. "Oh what I am I going to do with all this string." "You'll think of something", Elizabeth said playfully. Hogarth while still bandaging her hands spoke up.

"Yeah you could use it for that love nest you were trying to build." Jeremy skulked off moping. "Oh what's the use, no girl wants to be with me anyway?"

A black figure then crashed into Jeremy and they fell into a blade of grass. Little Cynthia took notice and walked towards it. "Look Mommy, another turkey."

It turns out this was a female crow who was just as clumsy as Jeremy. Jeremy asked her to say and ran to Elizabeth. "Ms. Briz, give me the sparkly, she can't resist it please, pleeaaassee." "I gave it to Justin", Elizabeth responded,

"Justin who the heck is Justin?"

"The leader of the rats", Hogarth said.

"Well what will I say, what should I do?"

"Well, just be umm, be athletic." "Athletic of course", Jeremy said running back to the blade of grass. He seemed to hit it off pretty quick with this female crow.

"I guess he's finally found love", Tut said.

"Mother, did the rats really go to Thorn Valley", Teresa asked. "Yes Teresa, they did."

"Will we ever see them again?" "Perhaps we will, but maybe when you children are a little bit older."

Cynthia climbed up to her mother and sat in her lap. Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut sat down right by Elizabeth.

"You know Lizzie we never did tell you where we came from", Hogarth said.

"Yes that's right you didn't, well where did you come from?"

The boys looked at each other awkwardly and decided to tell Elizabeth. "Okay but you promise to believe us", Dexter asked. "I promise", Elizabeth said with a smile. Then they told all of their stories of how they all met each other and decided to go on adventures together and how they ended up here. Elizabeth was a little incredulous at the story but said that she believed them.

"Say Elizabeth how about you come with us on our adventures", Hogarth suggested. Elizabeth was a little shocked at this,

"Hogarth that sounds great, but I need to wait for Timmy to get better."

"Don't worry Liz, you can wait all you want until Timmy gets better", Tut stepped in.

"Can my children come along too", Elizabeth asked. "Of course they can there's room for all of us."

"Yes of course I'll go with you." They all cheered at Elizabeth's suggestion and continued the day all having fun.

Three weeks went by until Timmy was finally better. Hogarth, Dexter, and Tut escorted Elizabeth to their ship where they were all welcomed with open arms. Annie, Dean and Cleo were happy to see them all but were shocked that there were a couple life sized mice that could talk on the ship.

They offered reassurance and Elizabeth and her children were happily welcomed into the group.

Hogarth showed Elizabeth around the ship and began to bond with her, showing her the band room. "Elizabeth I saw that you could sing so I wanted you to join us in this band we have." "Well that sounds fun Hogarth." "I'll teach you how to play some instruments if you like." Elizabeth didn't really know what instruments were but accepted Hogarth's offer politely. "Do you think you might be happy on this ship?" Elizabeth turned to Hogarth and smiled at him.

"Yes Hogarth I think I will." The ship then took off and continued with its journey through the different dimensions.

THE END

_Alright this story was great. So now Mrs. Brisby has joined the team. So about the whole Hogarth/Mrs. Brisby thing it isn't going to become extreme but it is going to be a huge part of the stories as they go on. I'm thinking that my next story will be "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" because a lot of people I know don't really like it while I do. We'll see what happens so everybody have fun and see ya later._


End file.
